Speak, Rewritten
by Shado Kitsune
Summary: Here it is! the new version of my story Speak! Summary is inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! Here is my story Speak. Hope you like it! Warning! Some characters may be way out of character. If you don't like that kind of thing, turn back now! You've been warned, so don't complain to me about it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Co.**

_**Kagome 'talking' unless otherwise noted.  
**_

Kagome Higurashi is your normal high school student; except she has a dark secret and she can't or won't speak. Sesshomaru Takahashi and his two younger siblings move to Kagome's school. Sesshomaru is determined to figure out Kagome's secret, while his sister, Rin is trying to get the silent girl to speak. Will they succeed?

**Chapter One**

*giggle* *giggle*

"Look, there she is. Your cousin, Kagome the loner." Kagura Onigumo sneered.

"Loner? You mean loser." Kikyo Higurashi replied.

"Good one, Kikyo. She doesn't even talk, does she? No wonder she has no friends."

"I've never heard her talk. But if she could, I bet her voice would sound really bad." Kikyo laughed.

"Well, enough about her. Kikyo, have you seen the new students?" Kagura asked, excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, Kagura, I have. I have to say, the brothers are soo hot. And, one is my boyfriend! The girl's cute, too. Look, here they come." Kikyo replied. "Hey Inuyasha, I was so excited when I heard that you were transferring here!" She said to the younger brother.

"Feh, it was my old man's idea." Inuyasha answered. "This is Rin and the one who looks like he has a stick up his-"

"Inuyasha, don't be vulgar. Hi, I'm Rin and that's Sesshomaru. You must be Kikyo." The younger girl introduced herself. "Who's that?" She asked.

"Oh her? That's just my loser cousin, Kagome Higurashi. She's the school loner. She doesn't talk to anyone." Kikyo scoffed. "Probably thinks she's too good for us."

Rin frowned. "She looks lonely. C'mon, Sesshomaru. Let's go talk to her." She dragged her brother to where the girl now known as Kagome sat.

Kikyo scowled. "Don't waste your breath. She won't speak to you."

Kagome looked down as she heard someone approach her tree. A girl that looked to be about fifteen, and a boy that was probably around seventeen or eighteen. They stopped under her tree.

"Hi! My name's Rin and this is my brother, Sesshomaru. You're Kagome, right?" The girl asked.

Kagome just looked at her in shock and nodded. No one spoke to her, aside from her brother and Shippo.

Rin frowned at the lack of an answer. "Why don't you speak?"

Before Kagome could answer, the boy named Sesshomaru spoke, "Rin, she doesn't have to speak if she doesn't want to. Come, you and the half-breed need to get your schedules and get to class."

Rin nodded. "Alright. Bye Kagome, it was nice meeting you!" She waved at Kagome, smiling.

Kagome returned the wave and gave a small smile of her own. _'What a weird girl. She actually spoke to me. They must be new.' _Kagome thought before dropping to the ground from her post in the tree.

When she reached her class, Kagome frowned. _'Great, Kikyo's in my class again this year. At least Kanna is in here too.' _ Kagome went and sat next to said girl. She reached into her bag and got her notebook and pen.

_**Hello, Kanna. How was your Christmas break?**_Kagome wrote before passing it to her neighbor.

_**Hi, Kagome. My break was fine. I'm glad you're in this class. At least we can deal with the banshee together. =) How was your Christmas? I didn't hear from you very much**__**.**_Kanna Onigumo wrote back.

Kagome smiled. Same old Kanna. _**It was okay. Same as usual. My mom got a new boyfriend. I think he's the worst of them all. He's the reason you didn't hear from me. =( Sorry. Class is starting. Talk to you later. **_Kagome let Kanna read the note before putting the notebook away.

"Good morning class. We have a new student this year. Please introduce yourself." The teacher motioned for the person to stand.

Kagome gasped. It was the boy from this morning. What was his name? Oh, yeah. Sesshomaru.

Kanna heard her friend gasp and looked at her. 'Do you know him?' She mouthed. Kagome nodded and mouthed, 'Tell you later.' Kanna nodded and turned her attention back to the new student.

Sesshomaru glanced around the classroom as he spoke. "My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi." He spotted the girl from the tree. _'Hn, this will be interesting,' _he thought before nodding to the teacher.

"Alright Sesshomaru. How about you sit next to…" The teacher looked around the room and spotted the empty seat next to Kagome Higurashi. "Kagome. Please raise your hand."

"Hn, no need." Sesshomaru said before moving to take his seat.

Kagome caught the glare Kikyo was sending her and flinched. _'Great, could my life get any worse? Now Kikyo will be ticked at me just because the new guy is sitting next to me.'_

Kanna glanced at Kagome and saw that she was getting distraught. "Kagome, are you okay?" She whispered to her only friend. Kagome looked at her and nodded. She motioned with her eyes towards Kikyo. Kanna followed her gaze and saw the look on Kikyo's face. _'Ah, that's it. The banshee is making her upset.'_

Sesshomaru, meanwhile, had been watching the girls interact. Mainly out of curiosity, he told himself, nothing else. Especially not because he could tell that the girl named Kagome was upset and it bothered him so much that he wanted to comfort her like he would Rin.

Finally, class ended and the bell rang. Kagome unconsciously sighed in relief. Kanna noticed this and snickered. Kagome looked at her as if to say, 'What's so funny?'

"It's nothing. Now, you were going to tell me how you know the new student." Kanna said, changing the subject.

Kagome sighed and got her notebook and pen out. _**His sister tried to talk to me this morning before school started.**_

Kanna read the note and was shocked. "She spoke to you? Is she nice?"

_**Very nice. Her name is Rin. I think that she is about fifteen. You would like her. She asked me why I didn't speak, but before I could "answer," Sesshomaru said that it wasn't any of her business and they left me alone.**_

'_Hm. Interesting.' _Kanna thought before speaking. "Well, he seems pretty distant and cold. I can't wait to meet this Rin. I have to go. See you at lunch, Kagome!" She waved before going down a different hallway.

Kagome waved back, momentarily cheery. When she entered the classroom, her mood fell. _'Oh great, the banshee and her lackey. Kanna, help!' _ The banshee, A.K.A. Kikyo, and Kagura, Kanna's sister, were walking up to Kagome.

"Kagome, stay away from Sesshomaru. Or else the whole school will know what you really are." Kikyo warned her cousin.

Kagome just stared at her indifferently, as if to say, 'Your point of this conversation is what again?' while inside she was scared to death. She knew what would happen if her secret got out.

"Girls, take your seats. The fights can wait till after school, alright?" the teacher spoke up. "Class is about to start. Kikyo, Kagura, leave Kagome alone!"

Mentioned banshee and lackey glared at the teacher for ruining their fun. Kagome sighed in relief and gave the teacher, Midoriko-sensei, a small smile. Midoriko smiled back. Kagome was her late brother's eldest child, so she had a soft spot for her. "Now, class, I'm sure you've all heard that we have a new student. Sesshomaru, please pick a place to sit. Anywhere is okay, but I would recommend not sitting next to Kikyo Higurashi or Kagura Onigumo." She whispered the last part.

Sesshomaru nodded. His eyes swept the classroom, landing on Kagome. _'Ah, so she's in here, too.' _Seeing the empty seat next to her, he went and sat there.

Kagome noticed where Sesshomaru was looking and growled silently. _'Why me? What did I do to deserve this torture?'_

_**Why are you sitting next to me, again**__**? **_Kagome wrote in her notebook before passing it to Sesshomaru.

He glanced at it before replying. You don't speak, so it's quiet, unlike if I sat next to that Kikyo or Kagura. Why?

Kagome sighed. _**Because Kikyo is my cousin, unfortunately, and will try and kill me when I get home. And I like living. Plus, she knows something about me that she said she would tell the whole school. Something that I don't want them to know.**_

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Midoriko asked, taking Kagome's notebook, reading it. "Hm, interesting. But, please, no note passing in my class, you two." She said. "Kagome, you can get your notebook after class." With that, the lesson started.

And this was how it went until lunch. Every class that Kagome had with Sesshomaru, she would end up sitting next to him, and get death glares from Kikyo.

When lunch time finally came, Kagome went straight to her tree outside without getting lunch. This is where Kanna found her.

"Kagome, what's wrong? You look like you found out that your cat died or your mom is getting married to her new boyfriend." Kanna asked.

Kagome got her ever present notebook and pen out. _**I have the new kid, Sesshomaru in every class, along with the banshee. The worst part is that Sesshomaru always ends up sitting next to me. So, if I don't show up tomorrow, the banshee killed me**__**.**_ She passed it to Kanna before trying to relax again.

"Oh, that is bad. Well, you can stay the night at my place so Kikyo can't get you. Wait, no, that won't work, Kagura will be there. And then there's Naraku, my creep of a brother." Kanna sighed. "What to do? Where to go?"

Kagome shrugged before hopping down to sit next to Kanna. _**It doesn't matter. She'll find me eventually. I just don't want everyone to find out what I really am. You know, since I am technically forbidden.**_

Kanna nodded. "Yeah, that would be bad. You would be shunned even more than you are now and people would try to ki-" Before she could continue, Kagome stopped her by placing a hand on her arm.

_**Someone's coming.**_

"Kagome, there you are! Can we join you?" Rin walked up to the two girls, followed by Sesshomaru. "Hi, I'm Rin Takahashi, and this is my brother Sesshomaru. What's your name?" She asked Kanna.

"Hi Rin, I'm Kanna Onigumo. We'd love it if you sat with us." Kanna smiled at the younger girl's enthusiasm.

Kagome, however, stared in horror at something, or someone behind them. Kikyo, Kagura, and someone else, were walking towards them. _**Kanna, **__**he's**__** heading this way! What do I do?**_

Kanna looked up and gasped. "I'm really sorry, but we have to go! Midoriko-sensei needs Kagome and my help for a class project." She quickly gathered her stuff together while Kagome got hers, and they got up and almost ran to the school.

As they left, Sesshomaru frowned. "They're lying. Come, Rin." He started to follow Kagome and Kanna.

Rin looked at her brother. "How do you know?"

"Kanna doesn't have Midoriko-sensei's class when Kagome and I do." Sesshomaru replied without turning.

Rin nodded. _'The real question, brother, is why do you care?'

* * *

_

_Yes, I know Kanna is out of character. I'm sorry, but I did it so my story would work. Please review and tell me what you think!_

_**9/2 So, I've gone back and changed a few things that didn't make sense with the rest of the story. Please review, or I will cry and not write. Oh, and no flames, and if you criticize please be nice! Ja!**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**It's me again, with the next installment of Speak, Rewritten! Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Co. (But I wish I did!)**

_**Kagome 'talking' unless otherwise noted.**_

Kagome Higurashi is your normal high school student; except she has a dark secret and she can't or won't speak. Sesshomaru Takahashi and his two younger siblings move to Kagome's school. Sesshomaru is determined to figure out Kagome's secret, while his sister, Rin is trying to get the silent girl to speak. Will they succeed?

_Last Time: _Rin nodded. _'The real question, brother, is why do you care?'_

**Chapter Two**_  
_

_This Time:_

When Sesshomaru and Rin reached Midoriko's classroom, Kagome was looking out the window and Kanna was talking to Midoriko.

Kagome and Kanna looked up in surprise when the two siblings entered the classroom. Kagome gave a minuscule frown.

"Sesshomaru-san, Rin-san, what are you two doing here?" Kanna asked.

'_**You're not following us, are you, Sesshomaru-san?'**_Kagome questioned, a bit suspicious.

"Hn. Why would a great demon like me follow a lowly human like you?" Sesshomaru glared.

"Sesshomaru, don't be rude!" Rin chastised her elder brother.

Kagome's frown deepened. _**'Do not speak of what you do not know, Sesshomaru. Not everything is as it may seem.'**_

Sesshomaru lightly growled at being addressed so familiarly.

Rin spoke first. "What do you mean, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome's cheeks turned a light pink, but it was gone before the others could see. Sesshomaru noticed it, however.

"Yes, _Kagome,_ what ever do you mean?" Sesshomaru gave a small smirk.

Mentioned girl scowled deeply. She had given too much information away to two who were practically complete strangers.

Kanna and Midoriko felt the rising tension and tried to think of something to calm Kagome down.

"Sesshomaru, is there anything that we can help you with?" Midoriko asked.

"Hn,"

"He wants to know why Kagome and Kanna lied when they left." Rin answered, receiving a glare from Sesshomaru.

Kanna looked to Kagome before explaining. Kagome nodded for her to answer. "Well, you saw the three that were walking towards us, right? They were the Banshee, A.K.A. Kikyo Higurashi, and Kagura and Naraku Onigumo. Kagura and Naraku are my step-siblings." Kanna paused to make sure Sesshomaru and Rin were following.

"What's so bad about them?" Rin asked, a bit confused what this all had to do with the three others.

"I'm getting there. Naraku's a creep and wants something that Kagome has and won't leave her alone. Kikyo and Kagura want it, too, but not as bad as Naraku. He's threatened Kagome many times and stalks her. And he's threatened me, too, to try and convince Kagome to give him what he wants." Kanna explained, "So, we just try and stay clear of him to keep safe."

Midoriko gasped. "Kagome, why didn't you tell me? You know that I would have helped you protect it!"

Sesshomaru was seeing red after hearing about why Kagome and Kanna had lied. Before he snarled, though, he caught himself. _'Why am I acting like this over a girl, a human girl at that, I just met?'_

Rin noticed Sesshomaru's anger, but ignored him. "What are you protecting that this creep wants?"

Kagome frowned before giving an answer. _**'I can't tell you that here. There are too many chances of someone overhearing. Besides, I don't know if I can trust you and your brother, who is a full-blooded youkai, enough to tell you.'**_

Rin pouted before nodding. Sesshomaru looked like he was about to say something, but before he could speak…

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. _(A/N: Hah! I fooled you all! Betcha thought someone *coughNarakucough* was at the door!)_

"Aww man! Lunch is over already! Well, I'll see you all later!" Rin called before heading to her next class.

Kagome nodded and waved to the others before leaving also. Kanna and Sesshomaru soon followed.

Thankfully the rest of the day went by without any trouble, unless you count having Sesshomaru in all of Kagome's classes, and mentioned girl having to sit next to mentioned youkai.

'_**Ugh, I'm so glad school is over for the day. I have Sesshomaru-san in all of my classes. And I have to sit next to him! Kanna, what do I do? I don't wanna die from the Banshee's wrath! I'm too young!'**_Kagome complained to Kanna as they walked to the mall together.

Kanna just laughed at her friend's complaining. "Oh, Kagome, just toughen up and take it like the woman you are! Honestly, aren't you stronger than that fake priestess?"

Kagome frowned, _**'**__**Some friend you are. Do you want me to die?'**_

"Of course not. Don't you have karate practice today with Sango? And then archery practice with the other weak priestesses?" Kanna reminded her.

Kagome glared at Kanna for reminding her. Kagome hated practicing with the other few priestesses there were in this modern world. Then she remembered that archery practice had been canceled for the week because of remodeling or something. And Sango was out of town with her family. _**'Nope, no practice for the rest of the week because Sango-chan is gone and archery has been canceled for remodeling or something. So, I'm free!' **_She danced around Kanna happily.

Kagome stopped when she heard someone that was not Kanna laughing. She turned and saw Rin, Sesshomaru, and someone else. Rin and the stranger were the ones laughing at Kagome's childish antics. Sesshomaru just looked, well, like he was bored, as usual.

"Rin-san, Sesshomaru-san," Kanna greeted them.

"Hi, Kanna-chan, Kagome-chan! This is my other brother, Inuyasha." Rin introduced the silver-haired boy.

"Hello Inuyasha-san." Kanna nodded.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome frowned, his name sounded familiar. If only she could remember.

Inuyasha looked at the silent girl. "Hey, can't she speak?" he asked Kanna. Kanna shook her head.

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Rin questioned. Kagome glanced up at the girl for a second before writing her answer.

'_**I'm fine. Inuyasha-san, would you have a girlfriend named Kikyo?'**_Kagome asked the boy.

Said boy frowned before answering, "Yeah, why do you care?"

Kagome shook her head as if to say it didn't matter. That explained why Inuyasha sounded so familiar. He was Kikyo's hanyou boyfriend.

"Kikyo is Kagome's cousin." Kanna explained when she saw the confused looks.

"Inuyasha! Where are you?" Came a familiar and unwelcome screech.

Kagome looked up and a look of pure terror appeared on her face. The others followed her gaze and saw what, or who, made her so scared. Kikyo, Kagura, and Naraku were heading their way. Sesshomaru unconsciously growled, and thankfully no one heard it. Well, except for Kagome.

At hearing a growl, Kagome looked in surprise at Sesshomaru. _'Why is he growling? I should stop him before anyone else hears.' _With that thought, Kagome laid a hand on the demon's arm, effectively silencing him. Sesshomaru looked down, surprise showing in his eyes for just a second.

"I'm over here, Kikyo," Inuyasha replied to his girlfriend's call.

Kanna hit him over the head. "Don't call them over here, you baka! C'mon, Kag, we have to go before –"

"Kagome, my love, there you are. I've been looking all over for you!" Naraku smirked, spotting the mute girl.

"Naraku, what do you want?" Kanna asked, glaring at her step-brother.

"What do you mean little sister? I only want to spend time with my lovely girlfriend." Naraku said, still smirking.

"You liar! Stay away from Kagome, you creep!" Kanna yelled when Naraku started to walk towards Kagome.

Kagome whimpered and hid behind the closest person, who was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru could smell her fear and started snarling.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" Rin asked, hearing her eldest brother. She then saw the fear on Kagome's face and quickly went to the older girl and wrapped her arms around Kagome. "Don't worry, Kagome-chan. Sesshomaru won't let that creep hurt you." She whispered, trying to calm her new friend.

Naraku frowned at the youkai Kagome was hiding behind. "So, Kagome, you've found someone to hide behind? Alright, you can hide this time, but don't think that he can hide you forever." With that, Naraku walked off, Kagura and Kikyo following.

Kagome finally calmed down when the trio was out of sight.

"Would someone please tell me what the he-"

"Inuyasha! Language!" Rin interrupted her brother and smacked him upside the head.

"Itai! Rin that hurt! Will you please tell me what that was all about?" Inuyasha exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. Sesshomaru smirked at him, while Rin and Kanna giggled. Kagome just smiled and shook her head.

'_**No offense, but how did a guy like you end up dating someone like Kikyo?' **_Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I would like to know that too, little brother." Sesshomaru added. Kagome was still standing slightly behind Sesshomaru.

"Feh, I didn't know what she was really like, or that she hung out with such a creep." Inuyasha answered, frowning.

"Well, now that you do, are you going to keep dating her? 'Cause if you are, that would be bad if you're friends with Kagome and I." Kanna spoke.

"Of course not!" Inuyasha replied.

'_**Well, now that we figured that out, I really must be getting home. I have to babysit tonight while my mom works. See you all tomorrow!'**_ Kagome walked to her car. Before she could start it, however, Rin knocked on her window. Kagome sighed before rolling it down and waited for the younger girl to speak.

"Do you have to babysit all night? Because if you don't, we could have a sleepover tonight at my house. Please?" Rin suggested.

"It is a good idea, Kagome," Kanna added, "plus, Naraku won't find you there."

'_**Rin, could I bring the two I'm babysitting? It's only my seven year old brother and a baby boy that my mom is taking care of. I have to watch them all night. I know that my brother, Souta, will behave, and the baby will probably sleep the whole time.'**_Kagome requested.

"Sure! Sesshomaru, will you go with Kagome so you can show her how to get to our house?" Rin pleaded.

Sesshomaru sighed, but he nodded before walking to the passenger side of Kagome's car and getting in.

"Great! Kanna you can ride with Inuyasha and me! See you two later!" Rin called to Kagome and Sesshomaru as Kagome drove to her house.

* * *

**_So, what do you think? Please review! And no flames! They make me cry and want to abandon the story!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I'm so glad ya'll like my story! I hope I don't let ya'll down with this next chapter! And I'm so sorry about any confusion I caused in the last chapter, saying that Inuyasha and Kikyo were dating before then. I've gone back & fixed the first chapter. Inuyasha and Kikyo had known each other before he transferred to this school. Gomen! Oh, and if any of you could recommend a beta, I would appreciate it very much! Oh, btw, Kagome only speaks to Shippo and sometimes Souta. But not in front of others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Co. But I wish I did.**

_**Kagome 'talking' unless otherwise noted.**_

Kagome Higurashi is your normal high school student; except she has a dark secret and she can't or won't speak. Sesshomaru Takahashi and his two younger siblings move to Kagome's school. Sesshomaru is determined to figure out Kagome's secret, while his sister, Rin is trying to get the silent girl to speak. Will they succeed?

_Last Time:_ _"Great! Kanna you can ride with Inuyasha and me! See you two later!" Rin called to Kagome and Sesshomaru as Kagome drove to her house._

**Chapter Three**

_This Time:_

When Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived at Kagome's house, they were greeted by a small blur tackling Kagome as soon as she exited the car.

"Nee-chan, you're home! Shippo-kun's crying and Kaa-san can't get him to stop." The blur, now recognized as Souta, informed Kagome.

"Ah, Kagome, I'm so glad you're home. Could you- Oh, who is this? You never told me you had a boyfriend." A woman came outside to see who had come. "I'm Kagome's mother, Higurashi Kimiko."

Kagome blushed deeply at her mother's words. _**'Kaa-san, he isn't my boyfriend. This is Sesshomaru Takahashi. He and his two younger siblings just transferred to my school.'**_

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you, Sesshomaru-san." Kimiko bowed.

"And you as well, Higurashi-san." Sesshomaru said politely, returning the bow.

Kimiko laughed lightly, "Please, just Kimiko is fine, Sesshomaru-san. Oh, Kagome, could you see to Shippo? I can't get him to calm down."

Kagome nodded before walking towards her house. She stopped at the door and looked back at the others, as if to say, 'You coming?' before walking inside, Souta on her heels, telling her all about soccer practice that day.

Kimiko turned to Sesshomaru, "Would you care to come in for a bit?"

Sesshomaru nodded and followed her inside.

Once inside, Kimiko lead Sesshomaru to the living room. "Please have a seat. I'll be right back with some tea. Would you like some?" She offered. Sesshomaru nodded. "Alright, just a minute."

Kimiko left the room just as Kagome entered with a small bundle in her arms. "So, you got Shippo to quiet down? You have a magic touch when it comes to that baby boy."

Kagome nodded before going to sit on the couch next to Sesshomaru. She positioned the bundle, now known as the baby Shippo, so she could write in her notebook. _**'Shippo was orphaned three months ago. My mom was friends with his parents. They said that we were to take Shippo should anything happen to them.'**_Kagome answered Sesshomaru's unasked question.

"He is a kitsune. I can tell by his scent." Sesshomaru explained, seeing Kagome's confused face on how he knew.

'_**I know he is. Does it surprise you that my mother and I are caring for a youkai baby?'**_Kagome asked with a small smirk.

"It is a bit surprising. Not many, ningen or youkai, will take in an orphaned youkai child, unless they are a relative. What happened to the kit's parents?" Sesshomaru questioned.

'_**His mother died due to complications after giving birth. His father was on the police force and worked a lot, so I would always baby sit. I remember when we learned about what happened as if it was last night.'**_Kagome replied, reminiscing.

_Flashback_

_It was about 10 at night when someone knocked on the door. "Kagome, could you please get that?" Kimiko called from the kitchen._

_Kagome opened the door and her eyes widened at seeing two policemen at the door. "Is this the Higurashi household?" One asked._

_Kimiko had come down the stairs by now and was standing behind Kagome. "Yes?"_

"_You are neighbors and close friends with Officer Suichi Kurama, correct?" The second officer questioned._

"_Please, come in. Now, is something wrong, officers?" Kimiko asked the two police officers once they were seated in the living room._

"_Yes, I'm afraid that Officer Kurama was killed in the line of duty tonight. I'm sorry." The first officer spoke up._

_Kagome and her mother gasped. "No!" Kagome cried before running upstairs, causing the others to stare at her in surprise at her outburst. _

_Kagome reached the room refurbished to be Shippo's and closed the door behind her before going to the crib to watch Shippo._

"_My poor little Shippo. Don't worry, little one, I won't leave you. I'll always be here." Kagome whispered to the baby as she picked Shippo up, careful not to wake him. She sat in the rocking chair placed in the corner of the room and rocked the sleeping kit, tears silently falling. Kagome was crying because Shippo would never know his parents and he had no other family. He was an orphan._

_Kimiko peeked in the room the next morning and found Kagome still sitting in the rocking chair with Shippo in her arms, both asleep._

_End Flashback_

"The officers told me that Suichi had been killed during a drug bust. There supposedly was youkai working for the drug lord in charge of the lab, that's why Suichi went. But, they couldn't give me many details, except that one of the youkai caught him by surprise and was able to fatally wound him before Suichi could defend himself." Kimiko explained further what had happened.

'_**Mom, don't you work tonight? Besides, I only came here to pick up the boys so I could take them with me to Rin's. Sesshomaru and I need to go before the others come looking for us.'**_Kagome interrupted, repositioning Shippo so she could stand.

"You're right. I need to be going anyways so I can get to work on time tonight. Be careful, Kagome. Sesshomaru, you take care of my girl and the boys, you hear me?" Kimiko looked at Sesshomaru with her protective mother look.

"Yes ma'am." Sesshomaru replied, noticing Kagome's light blush at her mother's words.

"Good. Souta, come on. Kagome's ready to leave." Kimiko called her son. He had disappeared to the back yard. "Do you have everything you need?" She asked when Souta came into the room. Kagome and Souta nodded. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you both."

"Mom!" Souta whined after she gave him a kiss on the forehead. Kimiko just grinned.

When they, meaning Kagome, Sesshomaru, Souta, and Shippo, were in Kagome's car and buckled in, Souta started talking a mile a minute, telling Sesshomaru and Kagome about his day at school.

Besides Souta, the trip was quiet, with Shippo asleep and Sesshomaru not speaking, except to give Kagome directions. A half hour later, Kagome pulled into the Takahashi driveway. A few minutes later, the manor was in sight. Kagome parked the car behind Rin's. The others were, of course, already there.

"Wow! You have a big house, Sesshomaru-san! It's even bigger than the Kuramas' house!" Souta exclaimed in awe, before getting out and going to investigate.

"Kagome-chan! We were starting to worry that you got lost!" Rin called from the now open front door of the manor. "Sesshomaru-nii didn't get you lost, did he? He doesn't always give very good directions."

"Hn, this Sesshomaru gives accurate directions. It's who is listening to them, Rin." Sesshomaru said, getting out of the car.

Kagome climbed out of the driver's seat before giving Rin a wave and a smile. She then opened the door to the backseat and got the now awake Shippo out of the car,. He smiled and gurgled at her, earning a soft smile from the girl.

"Ooh, who is this cutie?" Rin asked upon seeing Shippo, having walked over to them, Kanna following her.

"That's Shippo. He's an orphaned fox kit Kagome and her mom took in after his parents died." Kanna answered for Kagome.

"Aww, poor thing. C'mon, let's go inside," Rin said, pulling Sesshomaru and Kagome along with her.

"Kanna-nee! You're here too?" Souta shouted, running to the blond and giving her a big hug.

"Hi, Souta-kun. Do you have your bag?" Kanna asked, returning his hug.

"Hai, Nee-chan helped me pack it. She got Shippo to stop crying again when Kaa-san couldn't. She always has to do it. But, Nee-chan gets tired always taking care of Shippo, but she doesn't say anything." Souta said.

"Well, come on, they're leaving us behind." Kanna exclaimed, picking up the younger boy and giving him a piggy-back ride, catching up with the others.

Once inside, Rin was introduced to Souta and led them downstairs to the game room. Souta looked in awe at the flat screened TV and the game systems that they had. "Sugoi! You have a Wii and a PS3! Awesome!" Souta exclaimed.

The older kids laughed at his enthusiasm. Well, Kanna and Rin laughed, while Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru gave a small smirk. "Go ahead and play, Souta." Rin encouraged him, getting a huge grin from Souta.

Shippo decided to remind the others at that moment with a loud cry. He was still in his carrier and wasn't happy. Kagome looked down knew immediately that the kit wanted out, so she unbuckled him and lifted him out, causing the cries to turn into happy gurgles.

"Where is Inuyasha, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, noticing his brother was missing.

"I don't know. As soon as we arrived, he got into his car and drove off. He probably went to see his girlfriend, or something." Rin replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Is Father home yet?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"No. He called, saying that he wouldn't be home until later tonight. Apparently, his meetings will run late. As if he hasn't used that excuse before." Rin scowled.

"What do you mean?" Kanna asked, curious.

"Oh, nothing, except the fact that our father can't stand being in the manor because it reminds him of Sesshomaru's mother, Father's first mate. So, he comes up with the lamest excuses to stay away. Most of the time, though, the truth is that he's at a bar and comes home inebriated." Rin explained, looking at the floor.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, but he avoided her gaze. _'I get it. Sesshomaru's ashamed of his father's actions. I know how he feels, though.' _Kagome thought to herself.

Shippo, feeling the tense atmosphere, started to whimper. Rin turned her attention to the baby and smiled. "Can I hold him?" She asked Kagome. Kagome nodded, a bit reluctantly, before handing Shippo to Rin.

Rin got a grin on her face when Shippo reached up and latched onto her hair, then she yelped when mentioned kit pulled. Kagome reached over and tapped Shippo on the nose, giving him a stern look until he let go of Rin's hair.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Rin asked, bouncing Shippo up and down.

Before the others could answer, there was a loud crash upstairs, followed by a loud stream of curses. "Inuyasha's home." Rin stated the obvious. Minutes later, the door opened to reveal mentioned hanyou and two strangers.

"Hi Inuyasha. Did you break anything upstairs? You know that Father will be upset if you did." Rin smiled, handing Shippo back to Kagome before walking to Inuyasha to give him a hug.

"Feh, I didn't break nuthin' this time." Inuyasha returned Rin's hug before turning to the two who had followed him into the room. "Miroku, Sango, this is my little sister, Rin. And that's Sesshomaru and, umm… "Inuyasha trailed off, having forgotten Kanna and Kagome's names.

"Kagome-chan? Kanna-chan?" The girl, Sango asked, bewildered.

* * *

**_Oo, what's Sango doing there? Isn't she supposed to be with her family? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter. So, what did you think? Please review! Ja! -Elfgurl-chan_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I'm so glad ya'll like my story! I hope I don't let ya'll down with this next chapter! I would really like more reviews. I only got one last chapter. Thanks Fairy Demon26 for your review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Co. But I wish I did.**

_**Kagome 'talking' unless otherwise noted.**_

Kagome Higurashi is your normal high school student; except she has a dark secret and she can't or won't speak. Sesshomaru Takahashi and his two younger siblings move to Kagome's school. Sesshomaru is determined to figure out Kagome's secret, while his sister, Rin is trying to get the silent girl to speak. Will they succeed?

_Last Time:_ _"Kagome? Kanna?"The girl, Sango asked, bewildered._

**Chapter Four**

_This Time:_

'_**Sango? What are you doing here? I thought you went with your family on a trip.'**_Kagome asked before giving Sango a hug.

"Yeah, well, I planned to, but I guess that they had picked me to stay behind and watch the house. Not that I mind, though. I really didn't want to go see my cousins in the U.S. Too far from home for my liking. I'm here because Miroku's friends with Inuyasha, so Miroku dragged me along. What about you? Why are you here?" Sango replied.

"Oh, we're friends with Rin-chan. And Kagome's friends with Sesshomaru-san." Kanna explained.

"Feh, she's friends with that bast-"Inuyasha started before being interrupted by Rin.

"Inuyasha, will you ever stop swearing? There is a child in the room, if you haven't noticed. And I don't think that Kagome would appreciate you swearing around her little brother." Rin scolded, pointing out Souta, who had stopped playing and was watching the teens.

"Souta-kun, what are you doing here? Did Kagome drag you along too?" Sango asked, teasingly.

"Sango-nee! Kaa-san's working tonight. Is Kohaku-nii here?" He asked, looking behind them for his best friend, Sango's thirteen year old brother.

"No, Kohaku had to go with my family to the U.S. They'll be back next week. Sorry, squirt." Sango answered, ruffling Souta's hair.

"Aww, that means I'm stuck with you guys. At least Shippo's here." Souta pouted.

"Hate to break up the touching scene, but could someone please tell me how in the world you guys know each other? And, what are that little brat and a fox doing here?" Inuyasha interrupted a bit rudely.

"Oh, right. Well, Kagome and I know each other because I am teaching her how to fight with swords, hand to hand, well, you get the idea. So, we're good friends." Sango explained.

"I'm Souta, Kagome's little brother, and I'm not a brat, meaner!" Souta stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Feh, whatever, brat. And what is a fox doing here?" Inuyasha demanded, sniffing the air, trying to find out who smelled like fox. "And why does Rin smell like fox?"

"You baka. If you would use your brain, you would figure out that the fox is the infant." Sesshomaru frowned at his foolish half brother. "And if you would keep quiet, Inuyasha, you might find out why the kit is here."

'_**Yes, Inuyasha. Shut up and let me explain. The kit is an orphan I am taking care of. His name is Shippo. And don't ever call my brother a brat again.' **_Kagome wrote, her aura turning a bit dark. She silently dared Inuyasha to object. Inuyasha kept quiet, for once, because his instincts were going crazy telling him to fight the new threat or run. The threat being Kagome.

Sesshomaru's jerked his head up and stared at Kagome. _'Am I imagining things, or does that girl, Kagome, has a demonic aura? I could have sworn that I felt it.' _

Kagome felt someone staring at her and looked up to meet Sesshomaru's gaze. She looked at him as if to say 'What?'

"Nee-san, I'm hungry! What's for dinner?" Souta whined.

"What do you want to eat, Souta?" Rin asked.

"Can I have mac and cheese? It's my favorite food!" Souta said.

"Of course. I like mac and cheese, too. You wanna help me make it?" Rin smiled, holding her hand out for Souta to hold.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Souta exclaimed, dragging a laughing Rin out of the room.

After the two left, the game room was cloaked in a tense silence, as if daring someone to break it. Finally, after a few minutes, someone did.

"Kagome, can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer, though." Miroku asked. After receiving a nod, he continued. "Are you fully human?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that too." Inuyasha added.

Kagome's eyes dimmed before she looked down to write her answer. _**'No, I'm not. If I tell you, you have to swear on your lives that what you learn will not leave this room. When Rin comes back, I will tell her. I am forbidden. I am a youkai and a miko. If you don't want me to stay, I understand.' **_

"What? Impossible, that's unheard of!" Miroku exclaimed. Sango nodded in agreement.

"No, not unheard of, just rare." Sesshomaru corrected. "Most youkai, as a rule, don't even go near a miko, much less mate one. But, there have been a few over time. Almost all had very short lives, rarely living to adolescence."

"How come?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why do you think, Inuyasha? They're forbidden, so they were hunted down by ningen and youkai alike." Kanna answered.

"Oh, I know how that is." Inuyasha commented, his head hanging.

Kagome smiled sadly. She knew that Inuyasha's life was hard, just because he was half youkai and half ningen. But, compared to her, the hanyou had the life of luxury.

"But, unfortunately, that isn't all, right Kagome?" Kanna added.

"What, there's more?" Sango asked.

'_**Yes. I'm also the guardian of the Shikon No Tama. Kikyo was supposed to be, but her soul wasn't pure enough. That's why Naraku wants me. He wants the jewel to grant his wish.'**_

"Wow, that's a huge load of crap. Come on, a miko/youkai the guardian of **the **Shikon No Tama." Inuyasha smirked.

'_**You think I would lie about something serious like that? How much of a baka are you?' **_Kagome snarled.

"Yes, Inuyasha. The Shikon No Tama is nothing to joke about." Sesshomaru growled.

"Where do you get the youkai blood from?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, you've never told me that." Kanna said.

Kagome shook her head, silently saying that now was not the time. _**'Souta's coming back. I don't want Souta to know until it's absolutely necessary.'**_

"Nee-san, Nee-san, Rin and I made mac and cheese for everyone! She sent me to get you guys. Come on!" Souta exclaimed, entering the room.

Kagome smiled and nodded, standing with Shippo to follow Souta.

"Come on, you slow-pokes! I'm hungry!" Souta yelled at the others, earning a laugh from Sango and Kanna.

"Chill, Souta, We're coming. So you make sure that Kagome doesn't eat it all. You know that she will if given the chance." Kanna teased.

Kagome turned around and stuck her tongue out.

"Alright, girls, there's no need to fight. So shape up and act your ages." Miroku tried to be the peacemaker.

"Miroku, you have no idea who you are talking about. Those two will act like little children every chance they are given. It's actually very entertaining." Sango commented. "Souta, Kohaku, and I could tell you guys so many stories about those two. Like this one time, Kanna had-"

"Sango! They don't need to know about that! That's private. Plus, it was an accident, anyways." Kanna hastily interrupted.

"But I wanna know!" Inuyasha whined.

"Inuyasha, stop that incessant whining. It is annoying." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Whatever. You know you want to hear more about Kagome now that you know-"Inuyasha started.

"Inuyasha! Be silent this instance!" Sesshomaru ordered, his eyes gaining a slight tint of pink and, in the blink of an eye, he had Inuyasha by the neck against the wall. "Be careful what you say of what you do not know, Half-breed." Sesshomaru snarled.

Kagome handed Shippo to Sango and ran over to the brothers. When she was standing next to Sesshomaru, Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru, causing him to slowly calm and let Inuyasha go. Rin and Kanna ran to Inuyasha as soon as he hit the floor, unconscious.

"Is he okay?" Rin asked, the worry evident in her voice. Meanwhile, Kanna was checking Inuyasha for injuries.

"Inuyasha-san will be fine, he's just unconscious." Kanna replied.

"That's good," Rin sighed in relief. "But what was he talking about? What do you know now?"

"Um, it's not really our place to tell you. You should talk to Kagome about it after we eat." Kanna answered a bit hesitantly.

Rin nodded before going to join Souta at the table to eat. "C'mon, the food's getting cold." She called to the others.

* * *

After everyone, including Inuyasha who had woken up a few minutes after the others started eating, finished eating, Kagome privately told Rin the secret about being a youkai and miko. Surprisingly, Rin took it really well. Kagome made Rin swear not to breathe a word of it to anyone, or else Kagome's life would be endangered.

So, twenty minutes later, the teenagers were sitting in a circle on the floor in the game room. Souta was playing video games and Shippo was sleeping.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Miroku asked, breaking the silence. "We could play truth or dare."

"Okay, that could be fun." Rin said, the others nodding. "What are the rules?"

"Hm, how about each time you don't do a dare or answer a question, you have to take off one piece of clothing." Miroku thought out loud.

"Um, I'm not too sure I like that rule, Miroku." Kanna said hesitantly.

'_**Come on, Kanna. Live a little. I'm in.' **_Kagome taunted her friend.

"Alright, if Kagome's in, so am I." Sango spoke. Rin and Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru just "Hn'ed".

"Oh fine, I'll play by the hentai's rules." Kanna sighed in exasperation.

"Kanna-san, you wound me. I assure you, my intentions are pure." Miroku said, acting hurt.

"Oh, get over it. Who's first?"

"I'll go first." Rin volunteered. "Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Feh, dare me." Inuyasha answered.

"Alright, I dare you to… I dare you to admit your feelings to your crush before the night's end." Rin smirked.

"What crush? I don't have a crush on anybody." Inuyasha denied.

"Ah ah, remember the rules, Yash. If you don't complete the dare you have to remove one article of clothing." Miroku reminded the hanyou.

"Fine." Inuyasha grumbled before removing his shirt. "What you staring at? I'm only following the rules set by the lecher." He snapped when he caught a certain demoness staring at him.

"Okay, Kanna, your turn." Rin spoke up.

"Sango, truth or dare?" Kanna asked.

"Truth." Sango replied, a bit nervous.

"Who do you love?" Kanna questioned.

"Do I have to say it out loud?" Sango asked. Kanna nodded. "Okay, it's…" She mumbled the last part so no one could hear.

* * *

**_Oooh, who does Sango love? Till next time! Please review! Pretty please! (: Elfgurl-chan :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry it took so long. This chapter was kinda hard to write. Plus, I got sidetracked. Other than that, I don't have a very valid excuse. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Please read and don't forget to review!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Co. But I wish I did.**

_**Kagome 'talking' unless otherwise noted.**_

Kagome Higurashi is your normal high school student; except she has a dark secret and she can't or won't speak. Sesshomaru Takahashi and his two younger siblings move to Kagome's school. Sesshomaru is determined to figure out Kagome's secret, while his sister, Rin is trying to get the silent girl to speak. Will they succeed?

_Last Time:_

"_Do I have to say it out loud?" Sango asked. Kanna nodded. "Okay, it's…" She mumbled the last part so no one could hear._

**Chapter Five**

_This Time:_

"What was that? Speak up, woman." Inuyasha smirked, even though he had heard Sango with his demonic hearing.

"I said Miroku." Sango murmured.

"We can't hear you." Rin taunted.

"I said Miroku!" Sango yelled this time.

"Geez, woman, there's no need to yell." Inuyasha whined, rubbing his ears. "Besides, I heard you the first time. The others heard you the second."

"What! Inuyasha, I ought to kill you, or at least maim you. And my name is Sango." Sango threatened.

"Now, now, there's no need to be violent. Kanna hide me!" Inuyasha yelped as he tried to escape from Sango's wrath by hiding behind the pretty void demoness.

The others snickered and laughed. Except Sesshomaru. He just smirked. And Kagome, she shook her head at the hanyou's antics, softly smiling.

"Ooh, someone's got a crush on Kanna!" Rin sang, earning a blush from Inuyasha and Kanna.

"I do not!" Inuyasha protested.

"Inuyasha, I never said you did! I only said that _someone _has a crush, I didn't say a name. Did I?" Rin pretended to think.

"Whatever. Whose turn is it?" The hanyou grumbled.

"Um, I think it's Kagome's turn." Sango answered,

'_**All right, Miroku, truth or dare?' **_Kagome asked.

"Truth," Miroku answered.

'_**Darn and I had a good dare, too. Oh well. Miroku, do you return Sango's feelings?' **_Kagome grinned at the look on Miroku's face.

Miroku looked embarrassed and unsure for a moment. "Yes, I do." He replied, receiving the biggest smile from Sango. "Yes, I love you Sango." He said more confidently, before he turned to where Sango was sitting and gave her a small kiss on the lips. When Miroku pulled back, Sango was blushing profusely.

"Aww," Rin and Kanna said in unison. Kagome smiled, Inuyasha smirked and Sesshomaru, well, he looked pretty indifferent, as usual.

"Okay, okay, enough of that mushy stuff. Whose turn is it?" Inuyasha asked, still smirking.

"I think it's my turn," Sango answered, still blushing slightly. "Sesshomaru, truth or dare?"

"Hn, dare." Sesshomaru answered.

"Alright, I dare you to…, Hm, what should I dare you to do?" Sango though for a moment, "Ah hah! I dare you to stuff as many marshmallows in your mouth as you can." Sango smirked.

"Hn, foolish human, are you sure?" Sesshomaru spoke before heading to the kitchen to get the marshmallows. Five minutes later, he returned to the room with the necessary sugary sweets. And they were the big marshmallows. You know the kind you roast to make s'mores. After he put two in his mouth, Sesshomaru stopped.

"Hey, why did you stop Sesshomaru? I know that you can fit more than two of those in your mouth." Inuyasha asked, well, more like he demanded it.

"Hn, foolish hanyou. I could do this all night and my mouth would not get full. The acid in my saliva would melt each one quickly. Besides, marshmallows have too much sugar for my taste and make me sick." Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother.

"Well, dang, Sesshomaru, I didn't know that you could talk that much." Inuyasha smirked.

"All right. Well, Sesshomaru, it's your turn." Rin spoke up before Inuyasha started a fight.

"Hn, Father is home." Sesshomaru said before standing and leaving the room again. Inuyasha followed closely.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Rin sighed, standing. "Usually when he comes home this late it means he's really inebriated. Not a good thing, if you know what I mean. I should go make sure things don't get out of hand. You guys can come, but I wouldn't recommend it. Nights like this aren't pretty." With that said, she went upstairs.

'_**I don't know about you guys, but I think I am going to go upstairs and see if I can help with anything. I also know how hard it is to handle a drunken adult, demon and human.' **_Kagome wrote before going upstairs to meet Mr. Touga Takahashi. Miroku, Kanna, and Sango followed her.

When they found the others, the sight they were greeted with was not pretty. Sesshomaru was being held off the floor by a silver haired male demon who must have been his father. Inuyasha had been knocked aside earlier and Rin was beside him checking for injuries and screaming at her father to let Sesshomaru go.

"Where is Tsuki? What have you done with her?" Touga growled at Sesshomaru.

"She died 16 years ago." Sesshomaru answered.

"You lie! Tsuki can't be dead! I just saw her this morning!" Touga snarled, tightening his grip.

"Daddy, please let Sesshomaru go!" Rin begged, tears running down her cheeks.

"No! Not until I see my mate! Where is she?" Touga snapped, pressing harder on Sesshomaru's throat, making it harder for the younger demon to breathe.

"Please Daddy! You're killing him! Tsuki wouldn't want you to kill Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's her son, too!" Rin pleaded, seeing that Sesshomaru couldn't breathe.

Touga looked up then and saw the newcomers. "Tsuki, is that you?" He asked, dropping Sesshomaru and walking over to Kagome.

As Touga walked closer to the group, Sango and Kanna started to worry for Kagome's safety. Before they could do or say anything, however, Touga had walked over to them and was reaching his hand out to cradle Kagome's face. "Tsuki, it is you. I knew those kids were lying when they said you were dead." Touga sighed in relief, thinking that Kagome was his dead mate.

"Tsuki, why aren't you talking to me? Are you okay?" Touga asked, starting to worry.

Kagome glanced over his shoulder at her friends, silently begging for help. Rin noticed and walked over. "Daddy, that isn't Tsuki. That's my friend Kagome. Please, you have to remember. Tsuki is dead. She has been for the last sixteen years!"

Touga shook his head. "No, that can't be true. My Tsuki is right here. Don't lie."

"Touga-sama, I am not your mate. Your children haven't lied to you. You're drunk and don't remember what happened." A melodious voice rang out. Everyone looked around in surprise before realizing that it was Kagome that had spoken. "Please, calm down. You should go to bed, Touga-sama. Everything will be clearer in the morning." She added, calmly leading Touga up the stairs, Sesshomaru leading the way.

The others were staring in awe. "Wow, I never knew that Kagome could talk. In all the ten years that I've known her, I have never heard her talk." Kanna finally said.

"I'm going to ask her about it when she and Sesshomaru come back." Rin stated.

Before anyone else could speak, an infant's cry rang through the house.

"Don't worry, it's only Shippo. Kagome will take care of him." Kanna said when the others tensed, ready to run up the stairs.

***Meanwhile with Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Touga***

Touga was silent as he let Kagome and Sesshomaru lead him to his room. Pausing outside the door, he turned to the two teens. "Tsuki is really dead? How did she die?" He asked, looking close to tears.

"She was extremely ill. There was no cure to be found," Sesshomaru stated, "but Mother died happy."

Touga nodded before entering his room and crashing onto his bed, out cold when he hit the bed.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were heading back to the others when they heard the wail of a baby. Kagome rushed off to the source of the cry. Sesshomaru was shocked at the girl's speed and was slow to follow. When he reached Kagome, she had all ready started to sooth Shippo.

Kagome had run to her room after hearing Shippo's cry. She opened the door and quickly gathered the infant into her arms. Sitting on the bed, she rocked Shippo while softly growling like Suichi had taught her. Shippo quieted down quickly and soon fell back asleep. She looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in her doorway.

"Shall we join the others back downstairs?" Sesshomaru suggested when Kagome had laid the now sleeping kit back on the bed. Kagome nodded, following Sesshomaru to the stairs.

* * *

_**So, what did ya think? Tell me, please. So review! If you do, I might update faster and I might make cookies. Mmm, cookies are good. =P  
*Elfgurl-chan ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry it took so long. This chapter was kinda hard to write. Plus, I got sidetracked. Other than that, I don't have a very valid excuse. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Please read and don't forget to review!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Co. But I wish I did.**

_**Kagome 'talking' unless otherwise noted.**_

Kagome Higurashi is your normal high school student; except she has a dark secret and she can't or won't speak. Sesshomaru Takahashi and his two younger siblings move to Kagome's school. Sesshomaru is determined to figure out Kagome's secret, while his sister, Rin is trying to get the silent girl to speak. Will they succeed?

_Last Time:_ _"Shall we join the others back downstairs?" Sesshomaru suggested when Kagome had laid the now sleeping kit back on the bed. Kagome nodded, following Sesshomaru to the stairs._

**Chapter Six**

_This Time: _

When Sesshomaru and Kagome joined the others, Kagome was bombarded with questions. Kagome backed up, her instincts yelling at her to either fight or run away. Sesshomaru noticed and growled softly to tell the group to be quiet and to back away. The results were instant, the room falling silent.

"Now, you all will be able to ask your questions, but one at a time." Sesshomaru said in a tone that demanded to be followed.

So, the five teenagers raised their hands like little children wanting the teacher to call on them. Sesshomaru sighed softly before picking someone. "Go ahead Kanna," He nodded to the void demoness.

"Kagome, why did you speak earlier?" Kanna asked.

Kagome softly sighed before answering. _**I guess I felt like it was the only way Touga-sama would listen and know that it was the truth that Tsuki-sama was dead. I really only speak if it's necessary, unless I'm speaking to Shippo or Souta.**_

"You only speak freely to Shippo and Souta? That doesn't make sense!" Rin exclaimed. "Why not speak to others?"

_**You don't get it, do you? Rarely anyone listens to me, so I only speak to Shippo and Souta. They're the only ones that really listen, even though they are young. Not even my mother! Not since my father died. He was the only one that really listened to what I said. He wanted me to speak to him, even when he was in the hospital and when he was on his deathbed. The day he died was the last time anyone besides Shippo and Souta heard me talk. That was almost eleven years ago. I was seven. **_The paper was wet with tears Kagome had silently shed while writing her answer.

"Oh, Kagome, I shouldn't have asked. I'm so sorry!" Rin cried, dashing to the older girl and wrapping her arms around her as the others read the answer. Pretty soon, Sango and Kanna had joined Rin in encircling Kagome with hugs, tears in their eyes. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku just stood back, all feeling awkward watching the girls hug and cry.

"I hate to break up the touching scene, but Kagome needs to breathe sometime soon." Inuyasha said finally, seeing that Kagome was starting to turn colors. He smirked at the looks that Sango, Kanna, and Rin were wearing.

"Sorry, Kagome," The girls chorused, each looking sheepish.

_**It's okay. I don't mind too much; just don't think that you can hug me like that whenever. **_ Kagome sent the other girls warning looks. She wasn't a big fan of PDA*. It made her uncomfortable.

"Gome-nee, I had a bad dream." Souta called from the top of the stairs, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He was standing in his pajamas, having gone to bed while the teens had been playing truth or dare.

Kagome smiled before walking towards him. When she reached her brother, Souta held out his arms for Kagome to pick him up. "All right, Souta. I'll carry you. But, you're starting to get too big." Kagome said while bending to pick Souta up to carry him back to the room he was sharing with Shippo and Kagome.

"Nee-chan, are we gonna go home tomorrow?" Souta asked while Kagome tucked him back in before sitting next to him on the bed.

"I think so. Do you want to go home?" Kagome replied, brushing Souta's hair back from his face.

"I don't know. Will you sing to me like 'Kaa-san used to? Please?" Souta begged.

Kagome laughed quietly before nodding. "Okay. Any song you want in particular?"

"The sunshine one," Souta answered.

_You are my Sunshine, My only Sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, Dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my Sunshine away.  
The other night, Dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoke, Dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head and cried.  
You are my Sunshine, My only Sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, Dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my Sunshine away._

When Kagome finished singing, Souta was asleep. Kagome smiled before brushing a kiss on Souta's forehead. "Goodnight, Souta," She whispered as she closed the door when she left the room.

Kagome turned around and jumped. The others were standing in the hall.

"Wow, Kagome, you have a beautiful singing voice!" Rin exclaimed.

Kagome frowned and held a finger to her lips to remind the younger girl to be quiet. _**Shh, Shippo and Souta can be light sleepers. I don't want to wake them up. Besides, why are you all listening in on me tucking in my little brother?**_

Rin, Sango, and Kanna looked down, the floor seeming interesting all of a sudden.

"Feh, it was the girls' idea. They dragged us guys along," Inuyasha said, "so don't blame us."

_**You mean to say that you weren't interested in the least in following me? For some reason I find that hard to believe. **_

"Whatever, I'm gonna go to bed. It's getting late." Inuyasha replied before heading to his room. "See you all in the morning."

"That sounds like a good idea. Sango, Miroku, Kanna, I'll show you guys where you can sleep. C'mon," Rin motioned for the three to follow her.

"Goodnight Kagome," Kanna said to her friend before following Rin.

Kagome smiled and nodded to Kanna. Then she sighed deeply before turning to Sesshomaru. _**Goodnight Sesshomaru. I am turning in for the night.**_

"Very well," Sesshomaru answered, "I will see you in the morning. Sleep well." He turned to head to his room.

"Wait Sesshomaru," Kagome called, surprising the demon. Sesshomaru turned his head and glanced at her as if to say, 'What?'

Kagome surprised Sesshomaru and herself be wrapping her arms around the dog demon to give him a hug. She had a blush on her cheeks when she pulled back. "Sorry, I don't know why I did that." Kagome whispered softly.

Sesshomaru smiled softly at the blush on the girl's face. He raised his hand and ruffled her hair before turning to continue to his room.

* * *

*PDA- Public Displays of Affection

_**Sorry if anyone seemed OOC, especially towards the end, but that's just how it came out. Sometimes, this story writes itself and I just transfer to the computer. I'm sure some of you fellow authors know what I mean. ^_^'  
Hope you all liked it. Please review!  
BTW I turned my anonymous reviews back on for those that don't have accounts or are too lazy to log in. ;) So, please! Review! :D  
**_

_***Elfgurl-chan ^_^  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry it took so long. But don't worry, I haven't abandon my baby! So, I was thinking that Hey, it's my birthday and I should give my readers another chapter! So here ya go! Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Co. But I wish I did.**

_**Kagome 'talking' unless otherwise noted.**_

Kagome Higurashi is your normal high school student; except she has a dark secret and she can't or won't speak. Sesshomaru Takahashi and his two younger siblings move to Kagome's school. Sesshomaru is determined to figure out Kagome's secret, while his sister, Rin is trying to get the silent girl to speak. Will they succeed?

_Last Time: __  
Kagome surprised Sesshomaru and herself be wrapping her arms around the dog demon to give him a hug. She had a blush on her cheeks when she pulled back. "Sorry, I don't know why I did that." Kagome whispered softly._

_Sesshomaru smiled softly at the blush on the girl's face. He raised his hand and ruffled her hair before turning to continue to his room._

**Chapter Seven**

_This Time:_

A week had passed since Kagome had stayed at the Takahashi's house. It was Sunday and Kagome was in her room studying for a test she had in History the next day. Souta was at a friend's house and Shippo was asleep in his portable crib next to her. Mom was at work and the house was nice and quiet.

***BANG*** The front door crashed open, signaling the arrival of Koga, her mother's wolf demon boyfriend. "Kagome, where are you?" The slurred yell rang through the house, effectively setting off Shippo's screams. "And shut that thing up!"

Kagome sighed before standing and stepping over to the crib to pick Shippo up. "Shh baby. I got you," she murmured, cradling the upset infant to her as she walked out of her room and downstairs where Koga was. When she entered the living room, Kagome almost turned around to go back to her room. Koga had brought some friends home. However, they saw her before she could make an escape.

"There she is! Didn't I tell you she's the prettiest thing?" Koga's voice boomed as he grabbed Kagome's arm and roughly pulled her towards him. She jerked back, trying to break free, without jostling Shippo too much.

"Feisty little thing, too," one of the men, an elemental demon, chuckled. The way he eyed Kagome sickened the girl. "What do you think, Yamato?" He asked the third demon. This one, Kagome could tell, was sober and didn't really want to be there.

Yamato walked closer to Kagome and stared at the bundle in her arms. It was a kit, one of his own kind. "Girl, what are you doing with a kitsune child?"

"She ain't gonna answer you. She's mute or somethin'. The brat's an orphan her mother took in," Koga scoffed.

"Girl, is this true?" Yamato was curious. Why would a ningen take in an orphaned kitsune kit? At Kagome's nod, the sober demon turned to Koga. "Let her go, Watanabe," he ordered.

"Che, if you want her, just say so, Yamato. I'll share," Koga roughly pushed Kagome to the fox before heading to the kitchen with the other demon. Yamato caught the girl and steadied her.

"You should leave, Little One," he whispered to her, gazing at the kit. The babe stared back at him, curiosity shining in his emerald eyes. "What is his name?"

Kagome grabbed a nearby pen and notepad. _**His name is Shippo.**_

"You better leave before Watanabe and Tanaka come back out here. It isn't safe for you or the kit."

Kagome nodded and quickly gathered up what she would need before heading to her car. As she was pulling out of the drive, she heard Koga yelling and swearing at Yamato for letting her leave.

Thirty minutes later, Kagome pulled up in front of the mall and sent a text to Rin saying that she was outside. She got out of the car and slung the diaper bag over her shoulder while holding Shippo close, ignoring all the stares she was getting. It was a normal thing now.

"Kagome! I thought you were studying today!" Rin exclaimed, running to the senior. Sesshomaru was slowly trailing behind his sister.

_**Something came up and I had to get away from home for the rest of today.**_ _'And probably tomorrow, if Koga keeps drinking.'_

"What happened?" Rin's eyes were full of worry. Kagome smiled and waved away the younger girl's fears.

_**It's nothing, Rin. I just needed to get out and have fun. **_Rin nodded and dropped the subject, but it was obvious that she would bring it up later.

Sesshomaru watched the interaction between the mute girl and his sister. Kagome was obviously hiding something from Rin to keep the younger girl from worrying. The dog demon was jerked out of his thoughts when Kagome handed him the kitsune kit. "Why are you handing me the kit?"

_**Because I want to shop with Rin and I like to have both hands free to look through clothes racks, and I doubt that you will do much besides stand and watch us. So you might as well be a good friend and hold Shippo.**_ Kagome handed Sesshomaru the diaper bag as well. She smiled when the male teen repositioned his arms to better hold the kit and carry the bag. _**There, you look like a natural. =)**_ Kagome wrote after helping the silver-haired demon position Shippo in a more comfortable hold.

Rin awed at the cute sight her brother made holding an infant. Suddenly an image flashed in front of her mind's eye of an older Sesshomaru holding a silver-haired baby in his arms. She mentally squealed when she noticed the baby in her mind had Kagome's blue eyes. _'It's settled, then. Kagome and Sesshomaru would have such cute babies! Now to set my plan to get them together in motion. I'll need help from Sango and Kanna, for sure.' _A tap on her shoulder brought the teen girl out of her thoughts.

_**Rin, are you okay? You were spaced out for a while.**_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go shop!" The brunette girl exclaimed, grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging the older girl behind her. Sesshomaru shook his head and slowly followed, the babe cooing and smiling at him.

* * *

**_Gomenasai, it's pretty short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Please, please, please review! ~Shado ^_^_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Co. But I wish I did.**

_**Kagome 'talking' unless otherwise noted.**_

**Chapter Eight**

Kagome sank into the chair, tired and thankful for a break. Rin had been going around from store to store nonstop for at least three hours before finally deciding to stop and eat. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and held out his arms to hand Shippo over to the black-haired high-schooler. Kagome gratefully accepted the kit and held the babe close, nuzzling his cheeks. Shippo giggled and cooed at the contact with the teen female he knew as his mother.

Rin claimed the seat across from Kagome, picking at the burger and fries she ordered. "What store should we go to next?" Kagome groaned at the thought of even more shopping. Her feet were almost literally crying out in pain from walking around the whole mall and visiting a majority of the stores.  
_** Rin, my feet are so tired of walking. I think I'm going to have to leave and go home soon. And Shippo needs to take another nap. His first one was disrupted by Koga when the baka ookami came home yelling. And my baby isn't going to be able to sleep if he's carried around a shopping mall filled with chatty teenagers.  
**_ Sesshomaru read the message over Rin's shoulder and frowned while inwardly growling in anger. He had heard about the drunk, Koga, when Kagome had shown up at the Takahashi Manor a few days after Rin's sleepover, tears in her eyes and a sleeping Shippo in her arms.

_Flashback_

_ Sesshomaru opened the door and stared in shock. Kagome stood in front of him with tear stains on her face and the fox kit in her arms, no surprise there. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he hesitantly asked, leading his upset classmate to the living room._

_** My mom's boyfriend, Koga Watanabe, is a drunk. He gets violent sometimes or he'll try to make unwanted advances toward me. He always ends up arguing with my mom. Today, he was trying to hit on me, but Momma intervened and told me to grab Shippo and leave immediately. **__The writing was shaky and the paper was dotted with wet spots from Kagome's tears that had escaped. As Sesshomaru read the short note, his eyes started to flash between red and gold, finally settling on gold with a pink tint. A low, quiet growl escaped, causing Kagome to look up sharply._

_Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and brought her close to his side. Kagome's eyes widened and at first she fought to get away, but when Sesshomaru showed no signs of letting go, she finally relaxed and let her tears freely flow. As the salty liquid hit the sleeping babe in the young woman's arms, the kit woke up and started to fuss because of the scent of the tears signaled the distress of his 'mother'. _

_ Kagome calmed a little and held Shippo closer to her body as she laid her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Her tears were drying and her hiccups started to subside. After a few more minutes, Kagome had fallen asleep with Shippo in her arms and Sesshomaru's arms around her. _

_ Sesshomaru studied the young woman's sleeping face, glad to see all signs of stress disappear from her visage. Before the inuyoukai knew it, he had fallen to sleep's inviting spell. _

_End Flashback_

"Well, you can always come to our house if you aren't ready to go back to your home yet. You're always welcome in our home," Rin's voice brought Sesshomaru out of his thoughts and back to the present.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru for confirmation on this. At his nod, the raven-haired girl smiled brightly. _**That would be wonderful. Thank you so much!**_

"Let's go, then. I guess we've shopped enough for today." Rin stood, smiling.

Kagome listened to Rin's nonstop chatter as she positioned the couch cushions so Shippo could sleep and not roll off onto the floor. The raven-haired teen smiled softly down at the tired baby. Shippo sleepily looked up at the girl he knew as his mother and blinked a few times before his green eyes finally stayed closed as he fell into the land of dreams.

Kagome turned to the still talking Rin and made a shushing motion, pointing to the sleeping kit. The brown-haired girl nodded and continued talking, but in a quieter tone.

"Kagome-chan, why don't you and Sesshomaru-nii go get something for dinner? I'll stay here and watch Shippo-kun. How about pizza? Sound good? Sesshomaru-nii knows what to get, so go on and don't worry about hurrying back, okay?" Rin started pushing the older girl towards her brother and pushed them both out of the house towards Kagome's car. "Have fun you two!" Rin giggled at the shocked look both seniors were giving her as she forced them to leave.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru as the door closed as if to say 'What was that?' Sesshomaru shrugged before continuing to the car.

"We might as well go. She won't let us back in until we've been gone for at least an hour and have pizza in hand once we return." Sesshomaru paused and turned back to Kagome. "Give me the keys. I'll drive this time."

Kagome nodded and tossed the keys to the silver-haired inuyoukai before getting in the car on the passenger side. Sesshomaru sat behind the wheel and automatically reached for the radio dial but stopped and glanced at Kagome for permission. Blue eyes sparkled and she nodded, also wanting some music to fill the silence.

* * *

**_Hey ya'll! So sorry it's been a while since I last updated, but I don't really have much inspiration for this story at the moment, so updates may be far and few in between for a while yet. Hope you enjoyed this short chapter and please review!_**


End file.
